Kurt's Nightmares
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Kurt has an old dream


Mein Gott. . .Who could be killing these children?  
  
That was Kurt's first thought when he heard that children were being murdered in the small village he was going to. He had planned to meet his foster brother Stefan there and then they would be able to live together since the circus just wasn't the thing for him anymore.  
  
Now, he just wasn't so sure that he had made the right choice about coming here. People tend to blame the one who looks different when something bad happens to them and their families.  
  
He made sure that he arrived at night, to reduce the chances of someone seeing him and causing a riot with everyone else. He wore a wide brimmed hat for good measure and he sighed softly, shaking his head a bit, thinking about those poor children and their stolen lives.  
  
A scream erupted from the farthest edge of the village.  
  
He teleported over there without another thought, his hat whipping off of his head. His eyes became wide when he saw a little girl laying on the ground, looking up at a man with a dagger in his hand, ready to strike her.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted, baring his fangs angrily. The man turned around and he gasped softly, taking a step back slowly.  
  
It was Stefan.  
  
"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked. He shook his head slightly and he laughed softly. "Never mind! You can help me cleanse this village!" He pointed at the little girl. "The children are demons in disguise! We must put a stop to their plans!" he said.  
  
"Stefan, put the dagger down. You're killing children." Kurt said softly, holding out his hands.  
  
"Demons, Kurt! They must be destroyed! You should understand this!" Stefan looked at Kurt desperately when his face slowly relaxed and his eyes became cold. "Unless you're for the demons, Kurt."  
  
"Stefan, you have gone mad!" Kurt said, taking a few steps towards him. "Please, put the knife down and we can talk about this like we used to do!" he reasoned. He cried out when Stefan lashed out and cut his arm, drawing blood. He looked at Stefan in confusion.  
  
"Stefan. .?"  
  
"You've been corrupted by the demons!" Stefan raged, lashing out at Kurt's face. He was able to dodge blow but Stefan continued to slash at him, moving in jerky motions the whole time.  
  
"Stefan!" Kurt cried, rolling to one side. He bit his lower lip and he looked at the little girl who was slowly getting to her feet. Stefan saw her first and he kicked out at her, forcing her back down to the ground with a hard thud.  
  
Kurt's thoughts went instantly to the promise he had made with Stefan when they were younger that one full moon night. The one about if he should ever do something evil, that Kurt must try to stop him any way he could.  
  
"Stefan, I am going to keep my promise!" he said, charging into his stomach and bowling him over. The two rolled around the ground for a moment, ignoring the shouts of people slowly coming over to them. Stefan kicked Kurt away and they both got to their feet.  
  
Stefan lashed out with the dagger with it was a sword and Kurt was forced to dodge and block the blows with his tail since he had no weapon. He waited for Stefan to stab at his face before he grabbed his wrist and twisted it as hard as he could, trying to make him let go.  
  
Stefan's grip was strong however, and the two of them fought face to face. They were starting to go around in a vicious circle, each one with a grip on the dagger that was slowly being curved downwards. Kurt's focus was completely on trying to get the dagger away when he suddenly tripped over a rock.  
  
With a cry, both of them fell over and Kurt looked up at Stefan's surprised eyes. His yellow eyes grew wide as he felt something thick, liquid, and warm slowly spreading on his hands and stomach. He gently pushed Stefan off of him and he gave a soft cry as he stared at the dagger in his foster brother's gut.  
  
Raising his hands to his face, he saw that they were covered in Stefan's blood.  
  
Kurt woke up with a scream, drenched in cold sweat. He looked around at his familiar posters and comics and he slowly calmed down, leaning back and pressing his head against the backboard of his bed.  
  
It was just another dream. He had been having a lot of them so far. He supposed it was because it was nearing that day when they made the blood oath together. He always got such intense nightmares on that day.  
  
Bowing his head, Kurt placed his head in his hands, trying to block out the past from his memory. 


End file.
